Glass Heart
by TheDragonFlame09
Summary: * Hearts are like glass,dropped once,forever broken, even if it does get mended it will never be the same again.-Unknown Author * All rights belong to J.K Rowling. I own nothing but the plot
1. Chapter I

I own nothing but the plot.

A new light has shone upon the Wizarding World ,for Harry Potter,the boy-who-lived had finally defeated the once dark terror that, had taken the lives of many innocent witches and wizards.  
Many were celebrating his victory,while some mourn for their deceased love ones. The war had left a lot of buildings destroyed or heavily damaged but this was nothing compared to what many were feeling inside.

September 1st

Draco Malfoy gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, and his father a nod before boarding the scarlet train.  
"Don't get into trouble Draco."His mother reminded "There is a reason you were Head Boy this year, so you better not lose that position."His father said after. The Malfoys were pardoned from all of their crimes, because they had defected the Death Eaters,  
thus avoiding time in Azkaban. With a final goodbye, Draco made his way into a compartment, in which some of his mates were now occupying.

"Hey Draco." Blaise Zabini greeted

"Hi."

"Heard you got Head Boy."

"Yeah."

"You know who the Head Girl is?"Theodore Nott asked

"No,but I bet it's Granger."

"Yeah,I just saw her come into the train,all I can tell you is that she'd matured over the summer."

"But she doesn't seem like herself, she's awfully quiet with no expression but sorrow on her face."

Before Draco could reply anything back to Blaise, someone knocked on the compartment door. A third year Ravenclaw came in, with a bit of fear in his eyes.

"Um, Professor Mcgonagall wants to see you in her compartment."

"Ok, I'll be out shortly."

The boy nodded and walked out of the compartment.  
"I guess I'll see you guys soon."He said to Blaise and Theo before heading to Mcgonagall's compartment.

"Ah,hello ."

"Hello professor."He greeted

Someone then came in after him.

"Hello ."

Hermione didn't say anything at all, she gave Mcgonagall a nod before taking a seat.

"Now,you both know that you are this years Head Boy and Head Girl, am I correct?"

Both of them nodded

"There are certain duties, in which I know that you are aware of."

Again they both nodded

"Good, very good, oh and before I forget both of you will be sharing a common room, you may invite your friends but they must leave before curfew, your common room is located on the seventh floor, guarded by a portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw."

"And the password is Divinus."  
None of them spoke for a few seconds before giving Mcgonagall a nod and heading back to their compartments.

"Oh,just great."Draco said with frustration as he entered the compartment he was in earlier.

"What's up mate?"

"I have to share a common room with Granger."

"And it's Granger of all people."

"Oh Draco,I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Are you kidding me?You'll never know what's going to happen to me once I share a common room with if she's planning my death right now?" Draco frantically said

Blaise rolled his eyes at the blonde before replying.  
"I'm pretty sure, that she won't do that."

"I agree with Blaise over here."

"Lighten up Draco."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Draco said before sitting down

"But,I did remember you telling me you wanted some revenge on her, for punching you in the face and for humiliating you."

"What are you playing at now Nott?"

"Nothing, just a little bet."

"Oh come on,grow up Theo."

"But, you never heard-

"Whatever this bet of yours is, I'm pretty sure I won't like it."Draco interrupted

"But I am curious about what the bet is about so lets just get this over with."

"Well, the bet is,if you get Granger to fall in love with you first, you win but if you fall for her first, that means we win."

"This might be the dumbest bet I've ever heard."

"You wanted to get your reputation back right?"

"Oh,I see." He said with a smirk.  
Maybe this might not be too bad after all.

"Fine deal,but if I do win you are going to be my personal servant for a week.

"Alright, that's fine with me." Theo said shaking his hand.

"I am not part of this,so you better leave me out."Blaise said

They both rolled their eyes at him,before proceeding to what they were doing before.

 **A/N:I'm back,with a new story. So,how was chapter 1?I hoped you all enjoyed it,and...**

 **-For now mischief has been managed. Take care guys**


	2. Chapter II

For the past 6 years of knowing Hermione Granger,Harry Potter, had never seen her looked so sorrow or this silent.

There was no life in her honey brown eyes, no smile on her face,no uninteresting facts about Hogwarts or witty banter spewing from her mouth,to sum it all up,no sign of happiness.

Even when she was made Head Girl, there wasn't an overly excited smile or outburst, like they all had hoped for, but only a faint smile.

Ginny and the rest of the Weasley family tried to talk or at least cheer her up, but they have all failed miserably, for she would shut them out or ignore them. She would locked herself in her room, until it was time to eat or when she needed to use thebathroom.  
Everyone was worried about her and were all wondering how did a brilliant and brave witch like herself end up like a soulless human being.

A/N: So how was chapter 2? I hoped you enjoyed it, and

-For now mischief has been managed ;)

(Sorry for a short chapter,I'll try to make the other ones longer,again thanks for reading.)


End file.
